A group of carbon homologues that include various kinds of fullerenes such as C60 (a below formula (82)) and C70, and carbon nanotubes (hereinafter, they may be generically called “fullerenes”) are of interest as next-generation materials because of their specific properties. Fullerenes with various structures are known besides C60 and C70, which respectively have inherent properties. World-wide research has been keenly conducted to add various functions further to fullerenes by chemical modification.

However, at present, since a method for manufacturing fullerenes is limited to a so-called arc discharge method and the like, C60 and C70 can be obtained relatively easily, but other fullerenes can be produced only in small amounts, and are very difficult to obtain. Therefore, such poor kind variations of starting raw materials causes a difficulty in manufacturing high-functional materials with various structures by modifying fullerenes chemically.
In the light of the above-described problem, attempts for chemical syntheses of fullerenes are made keenly all over the world, but this research has just started, and no one has accomplished it yet. However, molecular structures of products can be controlled freely by a method of organic synthetic chemistry, unlike by the arc discharge method, and therefore, if the research proceeds, fullerenes, which are conventionally difficult to obtain, are expected to be obtained freely. Moreover, it is considered that, if not only the existing fullerenes but also new fullerenes and their derivatives can be synthesized, the possibilities of designing new materials will be highly enhanced. For example, heterofullerenes that are obtained by substituting hetero atoms for some of carbon atoms of fullerenes are focused on in a theoretical research (see, for example, “M. Riad Manaa, David W. Sprehn, and Heather A. Ichord, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2002, 124, p. 13990-13991.”). However, since such heterofullerenes, except only a few kinds of compounds such as C59N (see “Science, 1995, 269, p. 1554.”), have not manufactured yet, establishment of the methods for their synthesis in organic chemistry are sought.
At present, research for synthesizing a compound including a non-planar conjugated carbon skeleton that is a partial structure of C60 has proceeded. However, so far, it has been reported only that a compound called Corannulene (a below formula (83)) and its derivative were synthesized in 1966, and the synthesis has been conducted still at a laboratory level.

Corannulene is a compound that is synthesized as the first compound including the partial structure of C60 in the world, thus having an academic significance. In addition, a route for manufacturing a relatively large amount of Corannulene under moderate conditions in a flask has been reported as well (Andrzej Sygula and Peter W. Rabideau, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2000, 122, p. 6323-6324.). However, there would be a problem if Corannulene is used as a synthesis raw material or the like for fullerenes. The reason for this is because, since all of the carbon atoms in the skeleton of Corannulene are taken into a benzene nucleus, reactivity thereof is not very high. Therefore, derivatives of Corannulene with only limited structures are synthesized at present, and thus it is expected to be difficult to lead these derivatives further to the compounds such as C60.